njfarrellfandomcom-20200214-history
Alan Scott
Alan Scott was a security guard in Tulsa, Oklahoma, who became a superhero after finding the Green Lantern Ring. History Early Life Alan grew up with his sister in Tulsa, Oklahoma, living and supporting her. He became a security guard at the Tulsa World History Museum. Becoming The Green Lantern One shift at the Museum he was attacked by Francis Feeney and his gang, being shot in the robbery. He then crawled into an exhibit and put on the Green Lantern Ring. With new found power, Alan chased the criminals who had stolen a tank - stopping them - and capturing Feeney, who had stolen the Eye of Ekron. He left when the police arrived. Alan went and revealed his abilities to his sister, Robin, and she supported him when he chose to leave his job. However, when he returned he was met by Pyre, who tried to get the Eye from him. After a fight Pyre killed Alan's sister, but was sent flying when Alan released a wave of angry green flame. Hunting Gorgon Alan is then living on the move trying to find Pyre and is met by Ayla Renner, who offers to help him. The two escape an attack and get to a motel and are then almost captured by Francis Feeney. However Alan helps them escape and Ayla Renner reveals she has located the organisation's base. The pair break into the facility and discover Ororo Munroe, but are then captured by Lt. Forge. They then meet Dr. Anton Trojak, who reveals the organisation is Gorgon, and that Ayla is one of them. Ororo and Alan break free and destroy the facility. Hunting Scythe Alan and Ororo try to find a way to restore Ororo's memories. They go to Memphis and stop a Gorgon mission in the area and meet the witch Sana. Sana wants to help them and destroy the Eye of Ekron. The trio go and meet the Crimson Avenger who is shortly after killed by Scythe, who also weakens The Green Lantern. Alan, Ororo and Sana then go to hunt any trace of Scythe, and eventually reluctantly team up with Gorgon to capture him. In Lawrence, Kansas, the group are able to trap Scythe in a building, but in destroying him, they lose Ororo. Alan is full of depression, but Sana reveals she has the Eye of Ekron and as such they can now destroy it. Meeting the Flash Alan and Sana go to Keystone looking for a way to destroy the eye and meet the Elementals, who bewitch Alan to serve them. Sana and the local hero, The Flash, free him and together they go and destroy the tyranical creatures, and destroy their pod. Powers and Abilities Powers and Abilities Alan's Powers come from the Green Lantern Ring, and they include: * Flight - Alan is able to project himself into the air. * Green Energy Manipulation - Alan can create and use the green energy * Green Flame - Equipment * Green Lantern Ring - Weaknesses Trivia * Alan Scott is the title character in the Green Lantern Stories.